An Introduction into My Skyrim
by Steak and a Spud
Summary: THIS IS NOT A STORY, I JUST HAVE THIS TO HELP EXPLAIN MY STORIES. This is a guide for my Skyrim stories that I'm about to start making. Anything not explained in this will be in my stories, and any questions will be happily answered. Wish me luck.


Okay, so I wanted to take all the changes I am going to make to Skyrim and condense them into one easily accessible spot. So here are the changes I'm going to make:

Nords: I made Nords more Anglo-Saxon/Norse in both culture and name. So boats are now much more used, but I'll explain that later. The Nordic government is now less basic, with Thanes and Housecarls serving a larger role. The Jarl system has been revamped as well. The Jarls behave more independently of each other, the High King's role involving things that affect Skyrim as a whole.

Imperials: The Imperials are more Roman in their culture and name. The Imperial Legion is now more organized, and as a whole a better fighting force. I've also made Imperial Embassies in the Solitude, which replaces the Thalmor Embassy (which has been moved to that tower in Solitude.

Bretons: Bretons are now more Celtic in name and culture. They are also more magical, with the majority of the population relatively magically skilled. Only the army or nobles are trained in the art of war. The Forsworn are less like bandits, and more of an organized group, running a liberation type mission, leaving innocents leave be, while going for Nords or Breton "traitors".

Redguards: More nomadic of a people, closely resembling the Northern African Tribesmen. They are prominent in Skyrim's southern holds, but are rarer further north. They are renowned for their swordsmanship, and are particularly drawn to the mercenary line of work.

Altmer: I'm going to get this out right now, I hate elves, just thought you needed to know. So the Altmer are more mystical, and the Thalmor openly hunt any of their kin that leave their homeland to live somewhere else. The Elves have less power when it comes to Skyrim's domestic policy, and really only serve the purpose of arresting Talos worshippers and acting as lobbyists for Thalmor agenda in all the courts of Skyrim.

Dunmer: The Dunmer are more repressed, having left their destroyed homes to live in a land full of racism. The Grey Quarter is larger and more crowded, and there are several Dunmer refugee villages near the border with Morrowind.

Bosmer: Bosmer are the happy elves. The majorities of them escaped the Thalmor take over, and are generally treated equally in Skyrim. They are mostly employed in the hunting industry, and the majority of the Jarls food comes from Bosmerian hands.

Khajiit: Haven't really changed them much, as there too rare to really do anything significant.

Argonian: The Argonians are more prevalent in Skyrim's port cities. They are treated worse than the Dunmer, with the majority living in sleeping quarters, which are usually small and overcrowded. Basically, imagine them as slaves of sorts.

Okay, if you've read these far, thanks, all I have left are the Holds, and then I think we're good.

Whiterun: The plains to the west of the capital are larger, and more closely resemble plains. The capital is much larger, with a population of roughly 5,000 people, and an army of 6,000, including the Jarls personal guard of fifty of the army's best men. Rorikstead is larger with a population of 2,000 souls; and Riverwood has a population of 500, as it is only a few generations old. The Hold also features a small dock on the White River, which will be explained later.

Falkreath: The forests of Falkreath are mostly evergreen, with at least ten mills in the Hold, excluding all the illegally ran ones. The city of Falkreath has a population of about 4,000, with an army of 2,000. Helgen, being built around a fortress, has a population of only 100, excluding any soldiers stationed there.

Markarth: Markarth hold is large, but with few organized townships. The city itself has a population of 9,000, and is much larger than that of the game. The town of Karthwatsen has a population of 2,000, being a mining town. The rest of the hold involves scattered populations living alone or in small communities. The Forsworn as a whole number about 200 fighters, with 1,500 refuges, and unknown agents.

Haafingar: I noticed Haafingar had a slight forest south of Dragon Bridge. So I expanded that to cover the southern hold and the west of Hjaalmarch. Dragon Bridge now encompasses both sides of the Karth River, and boasts a population of 4,000. Solitude has a population of 12,000, and features more apartments like houses than personal ones. The docks have been expanded to a size appropriate for the capital of Skyrim. Haafingar can boast an army of 10,000 men.

Hjaalmarch: Not much to change here environmentally wise. The city now has a population of 6,000, and can boast an army of 4,000 men at arms.

The Pale: Considering that most of the Hold is frozen tundra, the Pale is low on population. The capital, Dawnstar, is more focused on the port, which is also larger. The city has a population of 5,000. The Hold can wield an army of 3,000, and if Jarl Skald gets his way, an additional 1,000 conscripts.

Winterhold: Winterhold is mountainous and snowy, so once again the population is low. The capital of the same name has a population of 2,000, and the College has 150 students and staff.

Eastmarch: The terrain is more rugged, and less swampy. Kynesgrove is much larger, and is focused around the inn; it features a population of 2,000 people. The capital, Windhelm is much larger than the in-game version. It features a population of 10,000. Eastmarch can wield an army of roughly 9,000 men.

The Rift: The Rift is more rugged than in-game, with forests and hot springs dotting the landscape. The city of Shor's Stone has a population of 1,000 people, as there is nothing in of major attraction in the immediate area. The city of Riften is larger, with an increased living quarters and small houses on the plank way underneath the city. The population of the city is 8,000, with an army of 4,000 men at arms.

Final notes: The size of all the rivers connecting to the sea has been increased to allow small vessels to pass through. The forts dotting Skyrim are in better condition, and the majority of them are owned by their respective holds. Bandits are less common, but the groups are much larger, and can conduct a raid of some of the smaller villages. Any changes to everyday life or lore will explain in my stories, and I plan on a main campaign story that will combine all the changes mentioned above. If you made it this far, thank you, and I hope that you will enjoy my stories and give useful advice as I stake my claim as a writer on Fan Fiction.


End file.
